Never Say Goodbye
by animallover0109
Summary: Sequel to Leaving My Heart Behind. What do the Volturi want with Bella? When they take her away from the family that she has just gotten back, will she ever be able to return? Or even live? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: YAY ANOTHER STORY!!!! :D Um… yea it's the sequel/continuation of Leaving My Heart Behind. If you haven't read it, go read it now because otherwise you will have no clue what the heck is going on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

Chapter 1: Never Say Goodbye

"_The Volturi," he answered finally._

"How many?" Jasper asked quickly, suddenly able to fully understand what had made everyone so stiff.

"There are ten that I can hear so far. There's more coming though, more keep coming," Edward responded as he looked to my face. I kept it carefully blank, not letting him see the fear.

"Why are they coming?" Alice asked Edward. She couldn't tell that from her visions.

Edward was silent for a minute. Then he let his eyes flicker to me, hoping that I wouldn't notice it. I understood. They were coming for me.

"Never say goodbye," I whispered softly. He turned his head to look at me questioningly before his head whipped back to face the black forest. They were here.

Esme stood up from the ground and joined the semicircle that had formed around me. Edward pushed me further behind him, his back tense. I peeked around him to watch the coming figures.

I could barely make out the smoky black cloaks that slowly separated from the forest. They were close together, almost one big mass. I immediately knew that in the front the two shortest people were Alec and Jane. They were the twins that all vampires feared. I avoided the burgundy gazes.

"Ah Cullens. We have finally found you," the one I remembered to be Aro said. Always too happy and hyper for what he did.

"So you have Aro. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Carlisle was forever the calm one, never saying everything right out. He always gave others the benefit of the doubt.

Aro's gaze flickered to the thick smoke that rose in a column towards the sky. He then looked to Edward questioningly. "We had problems with another vampire who had…issues."

I understood then that Aro was avoiding the question. Whatever reason had led to them following us here couldn't be good. "I see… I assume it had to do with your human girl?" He asked, his gaze resting on me.

My groups silence was the consent that Aro and the others needed. "Miss Isabella seems to bring out the strangest things from our kind," Aro said slowly. Then his eyes lit up.

"Speaking of Isabella, I see that she is still human!" He said as if shocked by that information.

"Yes," Carlisle said slowly, unwillingly. "We have to figure out a way to explain Bella's disappearance to her father. We can't very well all disappear at the same time. That would lead to problems for our family, and others."

Thank god Carlisle could lie smoothly. Charlie would no longer be in danger. After all, the vampires hadn't noticed how his extra scent lingering in the clearing. Did mine cover it up?

"But you have her now," Caius said, pointing out the obvious.

"We used the excuse of a family vacation to get Bella out of Forks. We knew that they were getting near and we didn't want to put Bella's father in harm's way," Edward explained quickly. Wow, they were all amazing at lying.

I suddenly noticed that one of the shortest figures had disappeared. Which one? Alec or Jane? I scanned the far half of the clearing, but couldn't see anybody.

"Well… it seems as though an unfortunate accident is about to kill Bella on your 'family vacation.'" Edward immediately crouched and growled.

"You won't touch her!" Alice's eyes started to scan the Volturi's group of 14. She seemed to realize the same thing that I had noticed. She whirled to face behind me.

"Too late!" Aro said gleefully before a mist suddenly engulfed us all. The Cullens all collapsed to the ground and I was left standing there, shaking.

"Felix, could you?" Aro said while waving his hand towards me. I slumped to the ground and put my hand on Edward.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?!?!?!" I cried in torment.

Marcus smirked. "They'll be asleep for a while. Just long enough for us to take you."

"No!" I cried as I felt Felix's hand seize my arm. He yanked me to my feet, pulling my arm out of the socket as he did so. I didn't react to the pain. Felix pulled me towards the Volturi, stepping over the limp Cullens with ease.

I cried as the Volturi began to turn back into the forest, blending back in with it one by one. As Felix yanked me into his arms, the Cullens began to stir. I could only say one last thing as Edward's eyes met my gaze for what I knew would be the final time.

"Never say goodbye," I whispered softly once more before everything blurred as Felix began to run.

"BELLA!" Edward's tortured cry carried after me as he disappeared from my sight. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to happier times.

I would return to my family, even if it killed me.

AN: Opps! Bella gets out of one mess just to be pulled into another one. Sad isn't it? Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Not the Only One?

AN: Opps… sorry for the extremely long wait. But things have gotten extremely hectic around here. School was as bad as ever preparing for spring break, we started a kitchen remodel which has turned into a train wreck because my dad decided it would be fun to tell off our contractor, my parents are fighting again, and my aunt's cancer has come back after 13 years. Yup… not the best time to be writing stories. But, here's your chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea and whatever random characters that may pop up… in this case it is Claire.

**Chapter 2: Not the Only One?**

I showed no emotion and made no sound the whole run through the forests back to wherever their private plane was. As soon as Felix dumped me rather roughly on the ground, I stood and made my way slowly to a seat far from the others. I hated what I had been brought into.

Throughout the whole plane ride, the vampires who had taken me hostage talked quickly and quietly amongst themselves. I could catch a random word here and there from all the time that I had spent with the Cullens, but that was the extent that I could understand.

For the most part, I had nothing to do but stare blankly out my window. There was one girl with the Volturi who I could see a few rows up from me. She spent all of her time glancing out the window, and glancing at me. Was she also being held to the Volturi against her own free will?

Well, I wasn't about to walk up to her and ask her with everybody else so close now was I? That would be plain suicidal.

She met my gaze a few times, but never held it for more than a few seconds. Her eyes looked similar to what I thought mine must have looked like. They were filled with defeat, despair, and fear. This only made my suspicions of her not wanting to be here stronger.

Perhaps I would have a friend in this godforsaken place after all.

---

Though the time passed slowly, it did pass by. What seemed like days later though I hadn't once slept, the plane was in sight of Volterra, and landing soon after behind the Volturi's castle.

As soon as the plane was stopped completely, I stood and waited for whatever vampire that was to take me wherever Aro wanted me to be.

"Claire, please take Isabella to her room." To my surprise, the girl that had been glancing at me and out the window was the one that headed towards me slowly. She grabbed a hold of my good arm and softly tugged me off of the plane.

No sun was shining as we walked towards the dark castle that was to hold me prisoner. The minute we were out of sight of all of the other vampires, Claire dropped my arm and slowed her pace that was much easier for me to keep up with.

"So I wasn't the only one after all?" She asked me softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, thoroughly confused. She wasn't the only what?

She sighed and looked at me once more. "I wasn't the only human to fall in love with a vampire."

---

AN: So there you go. Claire's past will be explored more in later chapters. So what did you think? I know it's short, and I'm really sorry about that. But I have to go do more cleaning to make my mom's life easier. Please review!


	3. Holy Crap

AN: Hey guys… sorry for the wait. But I had a little bit of writers block (still do) and not enough time to type. Well… I have the day off of school today so I'm typing up a chapter. Woohoo! Anyways… here it is.

Disclaimer: I own only Claire, William, and the idea.

Chapter 3: Holy Crap

_Recap:_

"_So I wasn't the only one after all?" She asked me softly. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, thoroughly confused. She wasn't the only what?_

_She sighed and looked at me once more. "I wasn't the only human to fall in love with a vampire."_

My eyes widened. "What? You mean you did too??!?!?!?!" This was a big shock for me. I had always thought that I had been the only one. And the Cullens had always told me how weird I was for that reason (jokingly of course).

Claire sighed. "Yes Bella, I did. That's why I hated what we did back there so much. I couldn't find a way to stop it. I just wish that you didn't have to go through the same thing that I went through…"

"What happened to you?" I asked though I already had a pretty good idea.

"I'll tell you when we get you to your room. I don't want anybody else overhearing." I nodded and followed her through the winding underground passages. Finally, she went up a set of stairs and opened a door, shooing me inside.

Once I was safely inside, she entered and closed the door behind me. "This is a long story, so you might want to sit down." Looking around, I quickly found a chair and did what she had suggested.

Claire took a deep breath before she began. "I was 16 when I moved to Maine with my family. I believe the year was 1953. I didn't have any other siblings so when I went to school I was the 'weird kid'. It was a small town with a small school, so to them I was an outsider and I had nobody to turn to.

"That day at lunch, I saw another person sitting alone in the far corner of the lunchroom, secluded from everybody else. I walked over to him, somewhat glad to find that I wasn't the only outsider at the school. Of course, at the time I didn't know that he made himself secluded though all of the girls fawned over him.

"I sat down at his table, and his head whipped up. I still remember the affect his topaz eyes had…" Claire momentarily got lost in her daydream. After a moment or two, she shook her head and remembered what she was doing.

"At first he loathed me, and I couldn't figure out why. That day he stormed away from the lunch table, mumbling something under his breath.

"The next few weeks were rough, but slowly it seemed as though he couldn't find it in himself to hate me anymore. He stopped glaring at me, and after another week or so, he came to sit by me at lunch although he never once ate.

"Slowly we started talking, eventually realizing that we loved each other." Claire paused for a moment in her story. "When I turned 18, he asked me to marry him. I said yes of course. My parents were still wary of him, but they did not put up a fight when I told them."

"By this time, I knew his secret and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep from my parents, but I managed. Then on my wedding day, everything fell apart."

"The guests were set to arrive in 20 minutes, and I was in my room, my best friends helping me into my dress. Then I heard breaking glass coming from the downstairs. Leaving my friends in my room, I rushed downstairs in my wedding dress.

"I saw my fiancée lying on the floor, surrounded by people in dark cloaks. At my entrance, they all turned to look at me. Their red eyes turned to look at me. I stumbled backwards at the ruby eyes. Aro pointed at me. 'Felix, grab her.'"

Claire stopped, lost once again in her painful memories. She continued after a moment. "They brought me here, Jane torturing me most of the time. After about a week of them torturing me, they changed me and they've kept me prisoner here since then."

"What was his name?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't hurt her.

"His name was William."

---

AN: Hahaha. So how many of you saw that one coming? I know somebody sent me a review that let me know they suspected it. :-D Anyways, I have to go do some other stuff, so please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Retelling Stories

AN: Hey everybody. I'm extremely sorry for the really long wait… if I tried to explain to you all of the reasons why then it would take up a whole page. So instead I will leave it at I'm Sorry and move on to typing…

Disclaimer: I only own Claire and Will.

Chapter 4: Retelling the Story

_Recap:_

_"His name was William"_

I sat frozen for at least 5 minutes before I found myself able to move again. When the shock had finally worn off, I turned my head to look at her. "William Aflon?"

She looked at me with eyes filled of shock. "Yes… how did you know that?" She was excited but wary to know that I knew of him.

"Well… I met him and he helped me out… it's sort of a long story," I said. It truly was a long story. Because meeting Will happened because of my moving, my moving happened because of the werewolves, and the werewolves happened because of the Cullens.

"I do have forever you know," she replied back slowly. Her tone wasn't at all snippy or angry, merely stating a fact. I could hear the longing in her voice. I guessed it was her longing to learn of my own story as well as what Will had to do with it.

I explained from the beginning, from where I left Phoenix, and explaining all the way to where my father made us move to Wisconsin. "When I went to school the first day, the secretary told me that some kid named William would be showing me around school. I was really surprised when I saw the golden eyes and the pale skin.

"I probably didn't react the best to seeing another vampire that was trying to blend in with humans. Right before we entered class I asked him if he knew the Cullens. He said no, why? And of course I didn't think of my words before I spoke so I said 'Oh. Just cause you're all vampires. I figured you might know them.' Now that got a funny reaction…" I stopped momentarily to catch my breath.

"Anyways, the rest of the day passed without incident and I returned home to my father. When I went upstairs, I did some homework… at least until Will was jumping into my bedroom through the window, demanding to know why I knew his secret.

"He saw the picture of Edward and myself sitting on the end table, so I had no choice but to give him some kind of answer. I simply told him that he was my boyfriend, and then explained that my father had made us move away.

"He basically handed me his cell phone so that I could contact Edward so that his family knew where I was. He showed up and my father apologized, but then the Victoria from the whole baseball incident showed up with 2 others so we ran to the clearing. Right before you guys showed up, William took my dad and ran him back to Forks so that my father wouldn't be in any danger."

Wow that took forever to explain. For a moment, Claire just sat and looked at me. "Wow," she said finally. She seemed to be thinking over what I had to say.

"So what do we do now?" I asked finally. How long would I be here? Would I be changed or killed? Tortured?

Claire looked at me before looking towards the closed door. "Aro's coming down the hallway… we're about to find out."

-----

AN: Okay, I'm sorry but I have to leave it there. I know its short, but I typed this up before I ate breakfast and I am REALLY hungry. Please leave a review and I will update as soon as I can. Promise!!! Please?


	5. Falling Endlessly

AN: Sorry for the wait… again. But I was on vacation with absolutely NO access to a computer. I came back 2 days ago to find I had 102 e-mails, most of which were from fanfiction. Anyways, I'm back from vacation, doing stupid HOMEWORK for this upcoming school year, writing for all of you, and balancing my friends. So sorry if updates are a bit delayed.

For another quick note… HAPPY B-DAY LACEY971. She will be helping me with this story in the near future.

Disclaimer: I only own Will, Claire, other random people that may pop up, and the idea. :-D

Chapter 5: Falling Endlessly

For me, there was no warning before the door opened of how close Aro was to the room. When he entered, Claire was at the complete opposite end of the room, looking impartial to my presence. Was that to protect me? Or to protect herself? Or perhaps she was protected both of us.

"Claire, you may take your leave now. Training is going to start in 5 minutes." Claire nodded solemnly and then turned to leave. Out of Aro's eyesight, she looked to me quickly, silently telling me that she would come back when she could.

When she shut the door behind her, Aro waited a minute before turning to face me. "Do you find your accommodations welcoming?" He asked cheerily: as if he hadn't kidnapped me and wasn't planning to torture me.

I didn't say anything, just nodded. I was sure that if I opened my mouth to respond I would blurt out a comment that would get me in more trouble than I was already in. After all, it wasn't the best idea to make one of the 3 leaders of the vampire world mad at you now was it?

"Quiet are we Isabella?" He asked. Thankfully he didn't sound angry by it, just amused. What was so amusing about this whole situation? I couldn't find anything about it that could be. Aro had one twisted mind to be able to find amusement.

I gave no response to his question, choosing instead to look down at the carpeted floor. "Very well then Isabella." I raised my eyes to look at him, only to see him leaving the room. "I will return for you later. Enjoy what little time you have left."

Those were his parting words. He locked the door behind him: I knew because I ran over after a moment to test the knob.

What did it matter that he had locked the door anyways? What would I have done if it had been open? Walk down the hallway and hope to avoid all of the creatures with super sensitive hearing? That was highly doubtful considering I was a human, and a klutzy one at that!

Resigned, I looked around the room for the first time. That carpet was a rich crimson color, the walls black. A single rose had been painted on the wall. There was a bed in the room though it was useless considering the vampires didn't sleep and I probably wouldn't be alive long enough to sleep.

Other than that, the room was sparsely furninshed. There were 2 chairs, a desk, and 2 other doors: one to the closet and one to a bathroom. Overall, I would have liked the room, but given where it was and why I was here, I felt no sense of wanting to remain.

Finished with surveying the room, I walked over to the bed and curled up in it. The hole in my chest was opening; it left me feeling as though I was falling into a bottomless hole that I would never escape. Nobody could possibly save me now.

---

AN: I know its rather short but I have limited time on the computer since I have 3 siblings and I have to check about 7 different things in… half an hour. Please review and let me know what you think! I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Important AN Regarding updates

Dear Readers,

I am extremely sorry for my lacking updates. I've tried really hard to keep on writing, and I have for the most part. It's just been hard to get onto the computer. Now, things are going to get even worse..

On the 25th, my sister got an ovarian cyst. My mom took her to the doctor, who discovered she also has a mass on her ovaries. The cat-scan revealed that it's 10 cm X 9 cm X 7.5 cm. AND she has another mass on one of her kidneys. Needless to say, she has to go to another doctor to see what should be done. The most likely option is surgery. On top of ALL of that, cancer and ovarian cysts run in the family, so guess who is most likely next?

Me.

On top of all of this, school starts on the 17th (i think) and I still have to finish a project for the english class I'm going to be taking. I'm sorry, but until everything begins to sort itself out, my updates will probably be very slow.

I'll try to update as often as I can, but I don't know when that will be. Please stick with my stories, but if you don't, I will understand. Thanks for taking the time to read this note. I'll try to update all of the stories within the week.

~Kim~


	7. 400 ticks of a clock

AN: Seeing as you've all hopefully read the note I just posted, there's nothing for me to say here. Enjoy the chapter.

Thanks Lacey for helping me with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Claire and the idea.

Chapter 6: 400 Ticks of a Clock

I sat in the chair for 10 minutes, not quite knowing what to do. Either my death or my changing was hanging over my head, but there was nothing that I could do about it. A knocking at the door startled me.

"Bella? It's Claire... can I come in?"

I rolled my eyes even though she obviously couldn't see it. "Aro locked the door behind him Claire. I couldn't let you in if my life depended on it." Though I didn't know it, my life DID depend on it.

To my surprise, the door popped open. I looked over to see the doorknob mutilated. Claire rushed over to me. "Why did you..." I was cut off mid-sentence.

"We have to get you out of here Bella. I heard Aro talking about what he's going to do." Claire looked at me hopelessly. "I can't let that happen to you Bella. I can't!"

"Can't let what happen to me Claire? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have super hearing like all of you do." Well... I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen to me relatively soon.

Claire looked at me with frightened eyes. "He's going to kill you slowly Bella. I have to get you out of here. I just don't know how..." Claire resumed pacing back and forth in front of me. The clock in the corner of the room continued to click off the seconds that passed by.

After 363 ticks of the clock, she looked me staight in the eyes. 364 ticks. Her eyes were filled with determination. 365 ticks. "Do you trust me Bella?" she asked me quietly. 366...367...

"Yes, I answered warily. 368... Why did she feel the need to ask me that question?

369... 370... "Alright. I'm going to put that to the test right now Bella. Stay as silent as you can; try not to make any sound at all. If you do, it could be the death of you and me both." 380...381...382...

I nodded, not daring to speak. 383... Quickly, she picked me up. I almost squeaked in shock because there was no warning what-so-ever. 384... she waited for my heartbeat to slow to a normal pace.

398... I was calm as she started to run towards the open window. 399... She didn't pause as we reached the window. She just flung the two of us out the window. 400... we seemed to fall for and eternity before she finally landed softly on the ground. Looking up, I saw that the window wwas at least 3 stories above our heads. Claire barely waited long enough for mme to see how far we had fallen before she took off running.

---

AN: So there's chapter 6. Sorry it's kind of short, but I have to keep and eye on my brother and sister while my mom is gone. Please leave a review... thanks!


	8. Maybe coming back?

Okay guys….I know that it's been forever and I'm really sorry for that. Long story short, my life was falling apart completely for a while and I've only really gotten it back since may or so. And now I can't seem to come up with where I need any of these remaining stories to go. So…I'm welcoming any suggestions on where these stories so go. Any bit of help is much appreciated.

Also, I am in need of some betas for when I get my stories going again.

Leave suggestions/comments in either a review or a private message. Thank you! :)

~animallover0109~


End file.
